


История Ала

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ал не должен был этого делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История Ала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save Me' Al's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184606) by Madeline Cumberbatch. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Dauntless Eric 2016

Ал не должен был этого делать. Он знал это. Он знал, что это практически убьет девушку, которая ему нравится. Он почти собрался сказать Дрю, Молли и Питеру остановиться, но тут вломился Фор. Он рычал от ярости и бросился в драку.

Теперь Ал лежал в больничном крыле, и уголком глаза мог видеть Дрю. Тот выглядел паршиво.

Алу осточертело лежать здесь, он встал и попытался пройтись, морщась от каждого шага. Он пошел в коридор.

— Что, с Фором подрался? — послышался голос. — Что ты такого сделал, попытался убить Убогую, что ли?

Ал развернулся и увидел Эрика прямо перед собой. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Ал. Он хотел сказать это твердым тоном, но получилось больше похоже на хныканье.

— Ну, я хотел спросить, какой у тебя был результат в тесте личности, — сказал Эрик, и фальшивая улыбка зловеще растянула его рот.

— Зачем тебе? — спросил Ал. В его голосе прозвучало еще больше страха, чем прежде.

— Потому что я, как лидер фракции, имею право знать это, — засмеялся Эрик.

— Бесстрашие, — сказал Ал, но было видно, что он лжет.

— Давай не будем врать друг другу, — раздраженно сказал Эрик.

— Мой результат — Бесстрашие! — крикнул Ал.

— О, я верю, что Бесстрашие, но что еще? — спросил Эрик, нетерпеливо выбивая ногой ритм.

— ...Отречение, — тихо сказал Ал.

— Говорил же, — сказал Эрик. — Пройдемся поговорим у Ямы, м?

— Окей, — сказал Ал. Ему было страшно. Он понятия не имел, чего хотел Эрик, но думал, что все нормально.

Они в тишине шли по дороге к Яме. Когда они достигли ее, Алу показалось, будто температура воздуха упала. Они подошли к ограде. 

— Эрик, мне нравится Тр... — начал Ал, но Эрик прервал его, схватив и вытолкнув за ограждение. 

— Как жаль. Еще один «спрыгнул», — улыбаясь, сказал Эрик.


End file.
